


The Children of Shmi Skywalker

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Miscellaneous Star Wars Meta [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Meta, Meta Essay, Slavery, cross-posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: Examining why I feel it is unlikely Anakin was the only child Shmi ever had.
Series: Miscellaneous Star Wars Meta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049813
Kudos: 15





	The Children of Shmi Skywalker

I was reading recently about the sexual abuse slaves suffered from the transatlantic slave trade. It confirmed everything I anticipated. Slavery is about garnering free labor. Buying slaves is all well and good, but what if you can impregnate your female slaves and thereby get more slaves? Naturally, many slave masters did this. 

What this means is that the masters would rape the slave women to get more slaves. They would either do the deed personally, or force their male slaves to do it. Reproductive capacity was a big thing that slaves would have been checked for.

Additionally, once you’ve established that you can use your slaves sexually. Why not have orgies? Why not have a favorite slave woman to warm your bed? This often happened to slaves who were brought in as “house slaves.” Oftentimes, this practice lead to jealousy and even more abuse. For instance, the wife does not like that her husband has a favored sex slave and therefore treats said women very cruelly.

All of this got me thinking many things, but for the purposes of this blog, one of these things is that it supported an old headcanon of mine that Anakin was not his mother’s first child. 

In the old EU, IIRC, Shmi was a house slave. This suggests to me that some master took a fancy to her. She probably bore him several children. They may have been sold from her, or her from them. They could have even been killed or abused to hurt her and/or control her. Shmi was eventually sold somewhere else and had Anakin and wound up on Tatooine. I just think it very unlikely for Shmi to have never had more children before Anakin. Additionally, I think it is basically nil that she wasn’t raped. 

Before the Jedi came in to say he was a child of the Force, I am certain Anakin believed his mother was raped and that is where he came from. It is the most logical explanation. I am sure Shmi fully anticipated that she would be separated from her child someday. She had been taken from all of her other children before him. This time, however, there was a chance he at least would get a shot at a better life. The amount of strength Shmi held inside of her to make the decisions she did and be as kind, brave, and wise as she was is truly incredible. She should never be forgotten. 


End file.
